A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel equipped with a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines, a gate driving unit outputting gate signals to the gate lines and a source driving unit outputting data signals to the data lines. With the continuous technical development, various driving technologies with reduced costs, including the Dual-Gate technology and the Gate-In-Panel (GIP) technology, are applied in liquid crystal display products.
The dual-gate technology is a type of driving technology that reduces the quantity of data lines by half and doubles the quantity of gate lines, so that the quantity of source driving ICs is reduced by half and the quantity of gate driving ICs is doubled. Since the unit price of a gate driving IC is lower than that of a source driving IC, the total costs are reduced. However, the dual-gate technology may bring about a problem of undercharge of TFTs.
The GIP technology eliminates gate driving ICs to reduce costs by integrating the gate driving units in the peripheral region of the display area of the LCD panel. For further reduction of costs, some liquid crystal display products employ both the dual-gate technology and the GIP technology.